linkinparkfandomcom-20200222-history
Crawling
Crawling is a song by the band Linkin Park. It is the fifth track from their debut album Hybrid Theory (2000). It was released in 2000 as their second single and won a Grammy for Best Hard Rock Performance in 2002. The song reached #74 on the Hot 100 on July 31, 2001. A demo version of the song recorded during the production of Hybrid Theory features an interlude of Mike rapping before the last chorus. Song Information "Crawling" is one of the few songs on the album to contain little rapping: Mike Shinoda only has one line that gets repeated in the pre-chorus. The lyrics might also signify an effect of crystal meth in which the user has the sensation of insects "crawling in their skin". This would make sense as Chester was once an addict. The lyrics also describe somebody who goes through panic attacks, in which the victim, during the panic attacks, cannot control what's going on, and in a way loses his/her grip on reality. Although this information is relevant to Chester, there are many other interpretations of this song. Music Video The video was directed by Brothers Strause. It portrays a young woman's inner conflict dealing with an abusive relationship. The woman (portrayed by Katelyn Rosaasen) closes off to the rest of the world, represented with the special effects of crystals forming around her. By the end, the crystals recede, symbolizing her success in fighting the relationship. The band is said to be performing in a Fortress of Solitude. This video was supposed to have a "darker" ending to it when the first synopsis was written, being a take on Species where a psycho fan kills the band, but Warner Brothers rejected the idea, and the final ending was written in its place. "Crawling" was Phoenix's first video with the band. Phoenix returned to Linkin Park just before they began work on this video. The video was nominated for Best Rock video on MTV's Video Music Awards. It lost to Limp Bizkit's "Rollin". Lyrics Crawling in my skin These wounds, they will not heal. Fear is how I fall Confusing what is real There's something inside me that pulls beneath the surface Consuming / Confusing This lack of self-control I fear is never-ending Controlling / I can't seem To find myself again My walls are closing in a sense of confidence and I'm convinced That there's just too much pressure to take I've felt this way before So insecure Crawling in my skin These wounds, they will not heal. Fear is how I fall Confusing what is real Discomfort, endlessly has pulled itself upon me Distracting / Reacting Against my will I stand beside my own reflection It's haunting how I can't seem... To find myself again My walls are closing in a sense of confidence and I'm convinced That there's just too much pressure to take I've felt this way before So insecure Crawling in my skin These wounds, they will not heal. Fear is how I fall Confusing what is real Crawling in my skin These wounds, they will not heal. Fear is how I fall Confusing what is real (There's something inside me that pulls beneath the surface) (Consuming) / confusing what is real (This lack of self-control I feel it's never ending) (Consuming) / confusing what is real Category:Linkin Park songs Category:Hybrid Theory